Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. A knee prosthesis is generally designed to duplicate the natural movement of the patient's joint. However, depending on the severity of the damage to the patient's joint, orthopaedic prostheses of varying mobility may be used. For example, in some patients, the posterior cruciate ligament may be damaged, deficient, or removed during the orthopaedic surgical procedure. In such cases, a posterior stabilized knee orthopaedic prosthesis, which typically restricts or limits the posterior movement of the tibia relative to the femur, may be used.